


Taylor/Rachel

by DoctorDee



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Post-Ending, not actually romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDee/pseuds/DoctorDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Rachel can't read, doesn't mean she doesn't have opinions on books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taylor/Rachel

I had finished all the paperwork for the day, and was relaxing in a hot, scented bath. Not even Golden Morning could stamp out the bureaucracy, it seemed. Still, things were getting better. Factories were opening, kids were being born, all the fun stuff civilization needed. Most importantly though, hot water was available. I leaned against the back of the tub and closed my eyes. It had been a long day, at the end of a long week, at the end of a long month. At least I hadn’t had to use my power too much, and only had the faint beginnings of a migraine nibbling at my head. Even a year after poor Taylor had beaten Scion; I was still putting out fires, trying to wrangle the remaining Undersiders into doing their part. But at least everything had been taken care of for tonight.

                The door to my bathroom slammed open. I yelped and started to stand, reaching for my holstered gun resting with the rest of my clothes. I only stopped when I saw that the person who had barged in was Rachael, with Bastard on her heels. She looked angry, but then again, Rachael usually looked angry. Since she wasn’t wearing her mask, she was probably here as Rachael, not Bitch. She had something clutched in her hand.

                “God, Rachael, knock next time!” I sunk back into the bath, glad that that the waterline covered my breasts. She shot a cursory glance at my chest, then went right back to staring at my face.

“You’ve got nothing I don’t see in the mirror. I need you to make tell me who to punch.” She tossed me what she was carrying. I caught it in my hand, saw that it was a book, and quickly put it on the bathtub side. I stood up, grabbed a towel and dried off. Putting on a bathrobe, I grabbed the book again. It was a paperback, probably some two hundred pages. On the cover – _oh my god_ the cover.

A large, buff woman was holding another woman up. The first woman had dirty blonde hair and a square face. She was wearing a half-closed leather vest that barely kept her large breasts in check. Glancing between Rachael and the cover, I could see the resemblance. Like the resemblance between a toddler’s painting and the real world. The girl on the cover was wearing makeup, had shiny hair and all in all looked like the kind of girl Rachael hated, and would never, ever, understand or want to be like.

Looking at the second girl was even more hilarious. The long brown hair, glasses and dark bodysuit meant it had to be Taylor, though Taylor never had C-cup boobs or any of the other enhancements the cover artist had given her, like the pouting lips or the hourglass figure. The title of the book was _Animals in the Night_ by Jasmine Willis.

I almost burst out laughing, before a glance at Rachael’s face convinced me that would be a painfully stupid thing to do.

“Where on earth did you find this? I know you don’t like bookstores or anything.”

“Took Biter and Cassie into the city. She found this piece of shit on a stall. Showed it to me and told me what it was about.” She started pacing up and down my bathroom, while Bastard rested his head on his paws.

“Need you to find out who wrote this. Fucking spits on Taylor, making her some weak little shit I boss around. Tell me the name, and Bastard will give him the scar of his life.”

“That’s what you’re upset about? And not, say, that neither of you were, or are for you, attracted to girls?”

“I don’t give a fuck if people think I bang girls. Anyone dumb enough to think that’s a weakness is going to get what’s coming for them anyway. But this bitch made Taylor some blushing piece of shit that I bully! I’m not going to let people think that’s what she was like, some damned victim that I rescue and then dump. You’re going to help me with this, _right_?” Rachel shot a glare, or rather, an even angrier glare then normal.

I was rather surprised at Rachael’s vehemence, but she did have a point about how this was treating Taylor’s memory. I relaxed the walls on my power, and took a look. _Book written for paycheck, not inspiration. Author has never seen Skitter. Author has never seen Bitch. Author has never been to Brockton Bay. Author used fake name. Author is Daniel Forrestor of Montreal._

”Well, Rachael, the good news is that I know who wrote it. The bad news is that he lives really far away, and you can’t go around setting the pack on people.” Seeing her go from angry to angrier, I quickly follow-up.

“But we can hurt him in other ways. Give me some time, and I’ll think of something really humiliating we can pull.” I shot her a closed-mouth smile.

“Fine.” Rachael turned around and left, Bastard following her. I debated whether to finish my bath, but a toe dipped in indicated it was only lukewarm now. Well, time to think of how to ruin the life of some meddling hack.


End file.
